Bibi Olin
"Do not approach Natalie! Natalie is mine" ''''-Bibi Olin Personality Contrary to her cute look, hot-tempered and evil; supercilious except to Natalie, the Commander of Goddess Kiss, and Commander Christina, who was previously in charge of the Valkyrie Platoon Background story She has been singly raised by her father since her childhood after her mother's death. Her pilot father working for international union has been always her role model. After the world war breaks out, Bibi's father is commissioned at R.E.A.P and dispatched to the frontline, Bibi is transfered to the R.E.A.P headquarters to be protected. When Bibi has just got used to the life at R.E.A.P, she hears the news that her father died from the war. Having lost her last family, she lives in despair for a while, then decides to get revenge for her father, secretly practicing controlling unit. She applies to R.E.A.P army when she is sophisticated with controlling units, but is rejected for her young age. She moreover keeps on trying, using fake ID and making other effort, but it never works out. One day the supreme commander of Valkyria Christina finds Bibi, who is again caught using fake ID. Feeling something special about Bibi, Christina lets Bibi in her forces. Bibi joins the 8th platoon of Valkyria and soon distinguishes herself on many battles. Although she is the youngest in the 8th platton, she is number two at controlling units. She likes everyone in her platoon, especially Natalie. Bibi tries hard to keep bad insects(?) away from Natalie. After being dispatched to Goddess Kiss, she is frustrated that she no longer shares room with Natalie. Bibi seems to sneak into Natalie's room every night (Natalie feels uncomfortable about it). Recently, Bibi is alert to keep the Commander of Goddess Kiss away from Natalie. " Don't go near Natalie! She's mine! " Skills *Specific damage numbers may change. Tactics (Arena) Using Bibi We're in need of editors. Please help in filling up the data for this and the rest of the pilots'. <3 Countering Bibi The Reginleif acts as a meatshield for all her teammates using her provocation abilities. *Always have some units that boosts attack, especially for all units. The Reginleif's Defensive Shield skill boosts the entire team's defense for the entire match. *The Reginleif's Devil's tint can bring your team to their knees with the 90% atk debuff. You can compensate some of it with units that have an attack buff. *Avoid attacking the Reginleif directly to stall the first strike of Devil's Tint. She gains sp rapidly when she takes damage. *Bring units that can penetrate through enemy lines or that can attack units next to each other. If there is no way to avoid hitting the Reginleif, there's at least a chance to take down everyone else behind it, especially when provoked by the Devil's Tint or the Devil's Whisper. *Use Silences and Stuns to prevent her from attacking, especially when she's ready to activate Devil's Tint or Whisper. Gallery Category:Pilots